


Within The Tribes

by Nerdi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Kinda ooc Kags, Multi, Shit goes down, Tagging Stuff As I Go, kags and Hina getting into trouble as usual, leave me alone, pray for yachi, she's gonna need it, somewhat based off of warriors, tribes, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nerdi
Summary: Then, right before her eyes, two people landed before her. One had dark hair and stern blue eyes, the other firey orange hair and brown eyes; both had solid black wings. Both of them were clad in pants that served only to cover the bottom half of their bodies, and on their bodies were markings. The dark-haired one narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at the one with fiery hair and said something that Hitoka didn't understand. She dropped her bucket.





	Within The Tribes

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I dont know much about real life tribes, but remeber this is mostly based off of warriors so not all of it's gonna be correct, sorry.

 

In the wild, people live–no, they thrive, especially those in the tribes of the North. Five tribes live in what is know as the Tribal Lands. There they hunt and fend for their Tribe Mates, both young and old. They love, they hate, they kill; they _survive._

 

This story begins in the Tribe of The Feral Crows (Karasuno), their territory lies in a dense muddy forest that is rich with prey from Spring to Fall. Along the West border of their territory is a village that is bustling with “civilized” people. No one dares stray too close to the village, and with good reason.

 

These days, the Tribe of Feral Crows was thriving with younger ones, now appointed into proper positions, of course except one.

 

“Kageyama come on!” Yelled a small red headed guard.

 

“Where are we going? Aren't you supposed to be on guard at the camp, stupid?” A black haired apprentice hissed, chasing after the smaller guard through the undergrowth of their Tribe’s territory.

 

“Nah. I got Yamaguchi to cover for me.”

 

“Right…” Kageyama echoed.

 

“Anyway, we're going to go hunt near the village!”

 

“What?!” Kageyama roared. “Hinata, are you stupid or something?!” No one was ever allowed to go close to the village, no matter how tempting it would be. The young ones were always told not to go close to the village, or even THINK about it; because for sure there would be an inevitable punishment, or they would be killed by the villagers.

 

“I'm not stupid! You're stupid!” Hinata retorted, then said, “besides you have a guard with you! And I'm going to do what I do best, guard.”

 

“...you're really stupid.” Kageyama muttered.

 

“Plus, Kiyoko was from the village, right? And she's nice!”

 

That statement was true. Kiyoko Shimizu, the undeniably beautiful healer of the Tribe of Feral Crows, was from the village. She had adjusted easily to the completely new and different culture, she even vowed never to return to her home for the safety of her new Tribe. Her new family.

 

Kiyoko was dedicated to her Tribe. She took no time trying to learn their language, their laws, and how to tend to the Tribe and the clashing personalities of each of its members. She's proven that she belongs, and will never turn back. Not once has she ever said she wished she had the comfort of her old home. Matter of fact she said the complete opposite. This life was simple, but also complex in its own way. She was definitely a favorite among the Tribes. All of them.

 

“Yeah...but she’s...different.”

 

“How?”

 

No response from the black haired apprentice. He had not a clue of where he was going with that sentence, Hinata knew.

 

“Whatever. Did you bring your bow?” He asked. A nod was the response. Kageyama held up his bow to prove it.

 

“Good. Because I forgot mine.” Hinata told him nonchalantly.

 

Kageyama’s eye twitched. “Are...are you kidding me…” he growled. He was so close to strangling the small guard, but he had half a mind of knowing how much trouble he'd get in with Leader Sawamura. He shivered at the thought of what kind of consequence he would get for such an action.

 

Hinata took up a defensive position, obviously ready for an attack from the younger boy. “You wanna fight?” He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Kageyama glared at him, then he sighed, “Let's just hurry up and catch something.” Hinata nodded, fixing his posture.

 

Kageyama looked around. It was mostly just a clearing before the village, with a few tree stumps here and there, no proper trees to climb to get a good view. Guess they'll just have to go on foot.

 

“Wait. Why do I have to catch something?” Kageyama asked pointedly.

 

“Because I'm a guard, and guards don't hunt. Well...not usually anyway.” Hinata responded, muttering the last part.

 

The apprentice said nothing about that. It was true. Only in certain situations were guards to hunt, which was usually during the Winter time, when the chances of finding game to hunt were few and far in between.

 

Kageyama huffed, blowing his fringe out of his face. Don't get him wrong, he liked Hinata, but he could be kinda dumb every once in awhile (all the time).

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hitoka! Go fetch me a bucket of water will you?”

 

“Yes’m! I–Right away, sir–ma’am!” Hitoka responded loudly. She nabbed a wooden pail next to the doorway and scampered outside, her black boots kicking up a little bit of dust.

 

The Miyagi village was very busy these days. It was full of bustling bodies, the majority of them men outside chopping wood, or doing their day’s work. A few women were outside watching their children run around chasing each other playfully.

 

“Watch out! I'm gonna get you!,” hollered a small blond child, his small little legs practically a blur as he darted toward his friends. A small group of 4 other children scattered, squealing as if their friend were the most terrifying thing ever. “Watch out it's a Savage!” One of them screeched.

 

Savage.

 

The word repeated itself in Hitoka’s mind.

 

_Savage._

 

**Savage.**

 

_**Savage.** _

 

Oh how she despised that word. It was very insulting. It was straight up repulsive how people used it towards the people that chose to live a different lifestyle.

 

She gripped the handle of the pail, he knuckles turning paler than her normal complexion. She furrowed her brow but continued through the busy village. She passed by the school, she waved at a teacher standing on the front steps. “Hi Mr. Takeda!” Hitoka greeted the dark haired teacher. Takeda waved back, his usual small smile on his face.

 

Hitoka turned her attention to the well as it came into view. She padded up to it, only to notice that the water was not only low, but the rope to lower the buckets was gone. This caused the teen girl to frown slightly. No rope means no water. No water means angry mom. Hitoka sighed. Since there was no way to get the water the safe way, she would have to leave the village to go to the small creek outside. She really wasn't looking forward to doing that, especially by herself. Yet she didn't have any choice, so she would have to go on the small trek to the source of water.

 

Hitoka set off through the east exit of the village. She was already trembling as soon as she stepped foot outside the village. She silently prayed to whatever god was listening that the trip would be safe and she would make it back without a single scratch.

 

She was doing fine following the path to the creek. That was until, she heard rustling. Hitoka froze in place. “H-hello…?” She squeaked as she looked around, her eyes wide and lips already quivering. She heard more movement from the bushes, it seemed to be coming closer. It also sounded like...voices? They seemed to be arguing too.

 

“H-hello?” Hitoka called again, this time a bit louder. Once she had called, the bushes rustled, sending a chill down her spine. Then, out from the bushes bounded a rabbit. Hitoka sighed, then she giggled. “You scared me, little rabbit. You should probably hurry up and get goin--” Before she was even aware of what had happened; an arrow whizzed by and hit the rabbit straight in the head. The blonde teen’s eyes widened in shock. She stood, frozen in fear. Where had that come from?! By the angle it had to have come from a tree, but there weren't any tall enough to do so.

 

Hitoka looked around, her eyes scanning the area frantically for whom the arrow belonged to. As if on cue, the voices came back, this time louder. Yet, she didn't't understand what they were saying, it was as if they were speaking another language. They even seemed to be coming from the sky…? This made Hitoka tremble, was some type of god mad at her for some reason?

 

Then, right before her eyes, two people landed before her. One had dark hair and stern blue eyes, the other firey orange hair and brown eyes; both had solid black wings. Both of them were clad in pants that served only to cover the bottom half of their bodies, and on their bodies were markings. The dark-haired one narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at the one with fiery hair and said something that Hitoka didn't understand. She dropped her bucket.

 

 _Angels…?!_ The small girl's lip quivered. Now she was sure something was wrong! _What have I done? Was the trail a holy place and maybe the gods are upset I’m dirtying it up with my imperfection?_ She let out a small whimper. _I should go back home…!_ Hitoka stood for awhile, unable to move. She was too terrified to try to run.

 

The fiery haired boy looked at her and smiled. He took a few tentative steps towards her. He got real close up, completely unaware of Hitoka’s personal space. He began to say something that the poor girl didn't understand, it didn't help that he was speaking rapidly either. Out of nowhere the other boy came up and slapped the shorter boy on the head. He said something to him. He sounded...angry or agitated. Maybe both. Hitoka wasn't exactly sure. But, that resulted in a bit of bickering between the two, which distressed Hitoka.

 

The guys argues for a good while, which only spiked Hitoka’s anxiety. The dark haired one pointed at her and said something to the smaller one who frowned, then that seemed to be the end of their little disagreement. The fiery haired boy looked at her, he went over to pick up the bucket and handed it to her. He smiled warmly at Hitoka, she took the bucket hesitantly. She liked up the boy who was maybe 20 centimeters taller than her. He put a finger up to his lips, as if to tell her not to tell anyone what she had seen. Hitoka nodded vigorously. “I won't tell anyone! I promise!” She said to him, a bit loudly. This made the boy’s smile grow. Had he understood what she said?

 

The boy retreated to the dark haired one. They both unfurled their wings, then looked back at Hitoka. The fiery haired boy waved at her before the both of them took off with a flap of their wings. The blond teenage girl watched them fly off in amazement.

 

She had never seen anything like it.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you speak to her?! You idiot!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata once they were out of earshot in the sky.

 

“I didn't want her to be scared!” Hinata defended. “Plus I told her not to tell anyone…”  He looked down at the ground meters below, scanning for something, anything. Then he perked up suddenly. “We left our rabbit!” He screeched.

 

Kageyama exhaled sharply. Of course they did. Now they would have to return to camp empty handed. Daichi, their chief, will not be pleased; especially, since they went out without permission. Hinata was still too young to be taking apprentices out, even if he were responsible from time to time.

 

By the time they reached the dense forest in which the Tribe of The Feral Crows lived, Hinata was already visibly nervous. They landed easily, just a little ways off from the camp entrance, and there waited Daichi.

 

“Where have you two been?” He asked, with a pissed off smile on his face.

  
_Shit._


End file.
